Where Wolves, Angels and Eagels Dare
by Flame Falcon
Summary: A few months after the events of the Battle for Hyrule, Alexander receives a letter from the Great Wolf Logan asking for his presence on Cadia. Alexander accepts and heads off to the frontlines of the Black Crusade. However, Cadia is only one planet that another adventure will play for our young Commissar.
1. Wolves: Chapter 1

**Well, here we are, the sequal to my fist fanfiction, Aquilas, Emblems and Triforces. Unlike my previous fic, this will focus more on the Warhammer sides, specificly the 13th Black Crusade and Baal. Well, lets jump right in shall we. Alexander Aquila has quite the journy ahead of him.**

* * *

"_It is the 41st Millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor of Mankind has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the vast Imperium of Man for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day so that he may never truly even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the Warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in His name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat to humanity from aliens, heretics, mutants - and far, far worse. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods._"

* * *

**_"Traitors, that was what we were called. Those who turned away from the Imperial Truth and the Emperor who led us. We spat on our oaths of loyalty and honor in exchange for power. We cut down those who did stand with Him, we laughed as their war blood splashed against our faces. We laid pillage from the Virus Bombings, to the Drop Site Massacre, all the way to Terra itself. We are Traitors, the lowliest of the low. Even Xenos stand above us in respect for we are responsible for bringing humanity back to its knees. That is what is said about us, the Traitor Legions._**

**_ But to say that all of those whom belonged to those Legions betrayed the Emperor. Fully a third of each Legion denounced such a thing. Many will remember Saul of the Emperor's Children, while others may hear of Garrow, and how he brought the words of betrayal to Terra. Others stood with them, though we will only be a figment of memory, as our bones turn to dust and our names lost on he winds of history, what we did will ring for the next ten thousand years. _**

**_ I was there when the first shots were fired of the planet we were to bring back into Imperial rule. The name escapes my aging memory, but I was not on the ground with those that remained loyal. I was in command of a much smaller strike curser, The Teeth of Destruction, one of the many smaller escorts to my Primarch's Flagship, Conqueror. I can still remember Horus' words when he ordered us to fire, and then I can remember my father's orders to obey. My hand was about to press the button, but it stayed. Arragon bellowed the order to fire in my vox-link again, swearing the worst of punishments if I did not fire. The whole bridge was silent when my own order came through. _**

**_ I ordered the guns to fire on my Father's ship. The serfs and my brothers obliged, and we turned our own guns against the curser next to us. With barely anytime to wonder what happened, we turned the ship into ash. What happened next I have already transcribed, but I went down to the planet, saught out those remaining loyalist who would come with me. I knew that this would achieve nothing. Two thirds of a Legion against a battered third. The remembrances would recount that honorable last stand in word and song, of that I am more then certain."_**

**_ Jeremiah paused the recording slate in front of him, a cough escaping the dying Marine's throat. The Virus Bombing had taken the toll on his immune system, and it was all to certain that he was to soon join those he saved in the mercy of death. For nine hundred years, he lived in exile, in a place of solitude so neither the fanatical new-breed of Imperials or those he once called brothers would find him and hunt him down. The looked around where he and his brothers eked out their existence when they were away from a battlefield against those who bargained away their souls to the powers of Chaos. Long rows of vials of two organs stacked on the shelves, numbering well over five thousand. He hoped that if anyone loyal to what was left of the Emperor's vision would find these vials and use them. He turned back to his recording slate and began again. "But I have no regret in what I did. The enemies to mankind are as innumerable, as they are implacable. I tossed aside my own lineage to do what I thought was right, and now I know it was the right decision. I could have died to make those traitors pay at the beginning of the Heresy, but my death would have achieved very little, and many more Astartes would have died if it wasn't for my actions. As death now comes for me, I leave knowing I achieved much on this planet, for which I have saved and help raise. _**

**_ But that is listed for another time, for another slate. But now I, Jeremiah Cobra, Apothecary of the World Eater's, Thirteenth Company, Loyalist to the Imperium, and savior of the Drop Site, do hereby make this my final recording. My immune systems have failed me and it is not long before I fall pray to sickness and the inevitability of time itself. I know that this world will grow to achieve a great deal of things, even though I will more then likely die in their memory now as I die in the flesh. It is that I help do what we Astarte were built for, war and to rebuild our self from the pits of wallowing. This is my final testimony, to whomever may find this, listen… and learn. For within this place I call home and soon to be my crypt, as it had been for so many of my brothers, there are many things that you should learn. Return this seed to those loyal legions, so that they may build and be strong once more. As it was said in the past, so let it be said again: let it be so!"_**

**_ His voice rang through the chambers and as he finished, he felt alive once again. He hit the deactivation rune once again and rose, his joints paining him. He turned and walked down the rows and rows of gene-seed, retrieved from the Virus Bombings and the Drop Site Massacre. Many of them were from the latter, as the former chose to stand and die rather then to live to fight another day. His unarmored fingers brushed against the glass vials, feeling the legacy that was stored in these ancient seeds. They were created for war, but were never meant to turn against one another, the Warmaster did just that as he tossed aside all which he stood for when he ordered the guns to fire._**

**_ He reached his small bed and gently placed his back down on the cot and looked up to the stone ceiling. "I'm ready." He whispered upon his last breath. As he drifted to sleep, he knew death was to claim him while he did. He would not fight it, his time on this plane was done, and it was now to see what the Imperial Truth could not explain beyond the time someone closed their eyes for the final time. The last thing he felt was a small smile lay across his lips as he closed his eyes. _**

**_ What ever awaited him, he would face it with pride. That was the way of a true World Eater._**

* * *

Alexander was on his back again, and not for the second time today. Even though he felt no damage and tiredness had all but escaped from him thanks to the protective wards, Alexander could not help but feel winded. He forced himself back up to his feet just in time to avoid one of Solid Snake's grenades. The explosion radius was small, and thankfully Alex was far beyond that.

Ever since he had come to the Mansion, he had taken Ike's place on the roster, and eventually he would have to do the same on Sheik, who he heard in the stands cheering him on. His first brawl was unusual, and regardless to say he fell on his face during that, but since then he honed in his skills and became quite a force to be reckoned with during the Brawls. Currently, he was engaged in a stock battle against Snake, each one of them down to their final lives of the five they started out with. The stage was called Battlefield, and while it was not like others Alexander fought on, there was plenty of cover granted by the pillars to avoid damage.

Alexander ducked behind one of the pillars, allowing him to catch his breath. He quickly made sure he had a full cylinder of bolts and when he was satisfied, he turned from cover. Snake saw this coming and readied one of his rocket-propelled-grenades, or RPGs as he preferred to call it. Alexander fired of the bolts and each one of them found its designated target. Snakes still managed to get his rocket off and it his Alexander square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed harshly on his ribs and spun towards the edge.

At the last second he gripped his hands on the edge, causing the crowd to let loose a gasp. Alexander pulled himself up wards and saw snake waiting for him with one of his seeker missiles. Alexander let loose a silent cuss and when the rocket was about to hit him, he activated his shield. The bluish orb absorbed the brunt of the blast and he snapped out of it with his sword in hand. He slammed a fist into Snake's chest and brought the sword across in a length wise motion. Swears escaped Snake and he lunged forward, tackling Alexander to the ground.

The two wrestled for a while until snake got the upper hand and slammed a remote demo pack on Alexander's chest. He activated it after he got back, and the blast sent Alexander flying upward, a sharp grunt of escaping his lips. While he was well out of sight, he was not out. From his vantage point, he saw his place to strike. He forced himself down, blade first.

The blow caught Snake off guard, but Alexander didn't hit him, for the moment right before he was about to, he shattered a freshly spawned Smash ball. He felt the familiar essence flow through his veins, and with a fist to bash across Snake's face, he sent the special-ops tumbling down on his knees. Alexander raised his bolt pistol, and aimed it right between Snake's eyes. This was his "Super Smash Move" as he recalled from some of the lectures he received when he arrived. This represented uncannily the executions he would have done as a Commissar, so he named this move Final Execution.

He sent the bolt flying into Snake's forehead, sending the Smasher flying off the ledge and out of sight. "GAME!" The Master Hand announced and the applause began. Alexander spun the pistol around before he holstered it and waited for the stage to disappear into nothing. The stage disappeared with him and Alexander noticed he was back at the entrance of where he entered. He saw Sheik waiting for him. She grew with the passing months, now into her fourth month of pregnancy. It was clear that she was carrying twins, and due to that fact she had to wear loose fitting clothing rather then her traditional get up.

Alexander stumbled forward and embraced his wife. The two held on for a moment before Alexander broke away and planted a kiss on her head. "You did pretty good." She said and Alexander used her as a bit of a support as he hobbled his way. They didn't speak for a few moments before Alexander got blindsided by a laughing blue haired man. Alexander landed hard on his side, wind rushing out of his lungs. "Ike, do you mind?" Sheik yelled at him, but he didn't hear over the other two slugging each other on the shoulder.

Ike helped Alexander back to his feet and rubbed his knuckles in Alexander's head. "Damn it Ike, stop it." Alexander said, and it did. After a moment they continued their way back to the lounge. "How in the name of Terra did you manage to get here? Thought the soul-sucking art of state craft would have kept you away till the world Spun he other way. So how are things stabilizing in the kingdom of Hyrule?"

It was a poor joke, but Ike smiled at it. "You forget I'm married to quite an accomplished sorceress. She is here as well, though she's mainly touching base with the other princess and others. To answer your question, quite well actually. Thanks to Harkon and Lucia we managed to reform the standing Army. Out archers are improving, and older laws are being rewritten to fit the changing times." Alexander smiled; he wondered where his oldest friend and most trusted ally was at now? He knew they left with the Knights of Corax, who seemed to stay behind for some unknown reason. The Thirteenth Black crusade was in it's full swing, but the Tyrinnids were coming in full force, so maybe they were deployed against the swarm. Then again the Tau Empire was about to begin another expansion, so all theories were possible.

When they reached the lounge, a modest name for it, Alexander lowered himself down unto one of the sofas and covered his eyes with one of his arms. Sheik sat next to him and Ike sat down on a two person sofa, waiting for his own wife to come along. Sheik pulled Alexander closer, "So what names would you like to call them?" She asked, gently stroking her stomach gently, causing Alexander to look at her. The young Commissar Captian sighed, no ammount of lectures from Cannoness Rose, father and son talk from Pilate prepared him for this. Hels bells, even the talk from the other members of the Overlanders, especially Pork Chop and Harkon could prepare him for being a father. Traditionally, Commissars were to remain unmarried and with no strings attached so they could focus squarely on the battle. Alex was never a traditional commissar to begin with, to be fair.

He stroked his chin, feeling that he need to shave soon. "Well, I always liked the name Lucian, as well as Ulfric for a boy. Female, perhaps Lidia or even Sheik." He said with a small smile on his lips. Sheik chuckled slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. Alexander smiled slightly and after a while Zelda came back with some letters in hand. Alexander smiled at her as she did back to him.

"Alexander, it would appear you got some mail today." Alexander cocked an eyebrow. The only way he communicated with those he knew was by osteopathic messaging, and that took quite some time. He held put his hands and Zelda placed a brownish envelop in his hands. There was no return address, though his name was written in flowing script of low gothic. It was more then likely a servitor that wrote this, it was to clean and perfect for a mortal hand to write it. He looked on the back for the wax seal, which would more often then not would clearly tell whom sent the mail.

Alexander flipped it over and could feel a bit of weight inside of. He let out a gasp involuntarily when his eyes saw the seals. It was a wolf's head with a black sun in the background, howling a song that only it would hear. The second one was another wolf's head with teeth bared. It was the symbol of the Space Wolves chapter. One chapter he had not fought along side with, but his teacher had. Alexander had heard many tales of the day when the sons of Russ fought alongside the 38th Overlanders. He took one of his knives and carefully undid the seals. He saw a few pages of folded parchment and a glowing palm-sized device.

Alexander gazed up from the letter and the others were engaed in other activities. Ike was taking a shot at something called a video game along with Sheik. Alexander chuckled slightly and looked down on the parchment.

"_Alexander Aquila, Commissar Captain of the 38th Overlanders. I have heard a great deal about you, and the battles you have fought. No shortage of acknowledgement and praise came from those who came to serve alongside my brethren-packs on the fields of Cadia. The Thirteenth Black Crusade has come forth and once again, Abbadon the Despoiler comes from the Eye of Terror to claim worlds for his misbegotten lords._

_ I have heard of you and the defense you mustered on the world of Haven Minor. You held back against the forces of Chaos and fought in a manner worth of a saga written in your name. This brings me to why I, Logan Grimnar, am telling you this. I understand you have affairs to handle, but it would please me greatly to know that you are here on the fields of Cadia during these days. Your leadership and tactical knowledge would be useful to the battlefield, and whispers of your exploits are echoing across the Imperial Guard lines._

_ Enclosed in this letter is a miniature teleporting device, which will take you to the command front I have established on Cadia. I wish you will come, so that I may see if all I was told is true. _

_ For Russ, honor be to his name, and for the Allfather, may he watch over us still_."

Alexander blinked a few times, as if to clear up his vision. He read it again and then again after that. Every time he read it, the words were the same. Alexander could hardly belive his luck. Logan Grimnar, Wolf Lord of the Space Wolves, is asking if he would come to Cadia to make war side by side. A loose laugh escaped his lips, causing Sheik to turn towards him. "So, what was in the letter?" She asked him.

* * *

"No, absolutely not!" Sheik stated again in a firm tone and crossed her arms across her chest to make a point. Alexander sighed and looked back at her with an equaly solid look. Alex took Sheik back to the room they shared and now each of them stood at the front of the bed, bodies only feet apart from each other. "I will not have you run off on some fools errand. I never even heard of this Logan and what is a Black Crusade?" While her tine was firm, there was a minute amount of inquisitive beneath that.

Alexander pinched his brow and shook his head. "A Black Crusade is a more technical and official sounding phrase, because "Grox shit hitting the fan." Is a bit crude. When the forces of Chaos organize a massive offensive, the kind that threaten entire segmentiums, it is dubbed a Black Crusade. On Haven Minor, it was merely the birth pangs of it. The Eye of Terror, a massive Warp anomaly, has spewed forth one of the largest Chaotic invasions known in the history of the Imperium, second only to the Heresy. Logan Grimnar is the Great Wolf of the Space Wolves chapter of Space Marines, and one of the chief coordinators for the-" He stopped and arched his head behind Sheik. "Ike, Zelda and Peach, you can stop eavesdropping now." The tone in his voice was that of annoyance, and when the three suspects came into the room Alexander sat down on the edge of the bed with Sheik. "Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but I have to do this. If you want to go to Hyrule, since the season is technically over for now, that's ok. I need to know that you are safe so I can focus on trying to survive this."

Sheik still crossed her arms, she was not convinced. "What if something happens to you?"

Zelda came over and patted her back. "Sheik, you know your husband is one of the best fighters as well as tacticians out there. He can take care of himself so if anything comes up, he knows how to handle it. He'll be back before you know it."

Sheik nodded and looked back to Alexander. "This isn't over yet." Alexander nodded and the two talked for the rest of the night. Eventually, Sheik said Alexander could go on the exception that if worse came to worse; he would prioritize his survival over the others. Alexander reluctantly agreed to that and two spent the rest of the night together preparing for the campaign ahead. Alexander knew he was going to make it out. Though he could not help but feel uneasy about it.

* * *

"So this is the planet?" A gruff older voice said.

"Aye, milord. This is where it's rumored to be. The lessening of the warp storms around it have allowed for our ships to reach it. If that vault is anywhere, it is on this patch of rock." A younger voice spoke up. The two stood next to a viewing port overlooking a small green planet. From the orbit, they could see an unspoiled world waiting for them. The younger one was scarred across many of his features, his life as a sergeant clear on his face. The older one, though probably in his mid forties, wore a slightly scared face and a chest full of brass. "I'm just wondering if the stories are true, that this place is guarded by powerful beings of immense power."

"Tsk, Sergeant major I thought you were above such stories. While indeed there may very well have been a powerful civilization on this planet, nothing can be overthrown then with the power of our lasguns. If it is true and the vault is indeed here, we will be called heroes for the next thousand years and cathedrals will be built in our honor. If not… then at the very least we brought a new planet into the folds of the Imperium."

The Sergeant Major nodded, "Yes, Lord General Holt. I will begin to prep our soldiers for battle. We will still need a few days for the rest of our fleet to arrive, but we can get a jumpstart on training." The Lord General nodded and the Sergeant Major took his leave. Holt looked down on the planet that he would comb to find the Vault of Legends. No matter what the outcome, a new planet for the Imperium has been found today. The psykers said they could detect strong ripples of energy, as if many other psykers live down there, so this is going to quite a fight.

Perhaps, he mused, he should send down a recon force to see if there was anything down there. He wondered, what life was down there, and if there was a human or abhuman race, they had just met their new planetary governor.


	2. Wolves: Chapter 2

**"Betrayal is the bane of humankind. It bears not one face, but a legion. For each face, there is a new reason for their reason of betrayal. Even if you defeated all of those whom followed one banner of treason, the idea is as immortal as the blackness of void. The Heresy was a perfect example of that. Each Legion had it's own reason for falling from the light of the Imperial Truth, from jealousy, to a false idea of justice, for vengeance, to my parent legion of simple psychotic rage. From the Virus Bombings, we made our points known. I never understood why we are so easily corrupted by the promises of false hoods, perhaps that is one thing mortals are not to know."**

**- Recordings of Jeremiah Cobra, Loyalist World Eater.**

* * *

Alexander tied of the last belt with a murmured prayer. Today was the day he was to head out to the battlefields of Cadia to serve alongside Logan Grimnar, Great Wolf of the Space Wolves space marine chapter. The rest he got last night was peaceful, and he knew it was the last of that kind for a while. He knew that he had to go and fight, to do his part for the survival of humanity. While he would have liked a much more familiar battleground. But if the Fortress world of Cadia fell into the hands of chaos, it would spell doom. Not only would the traitors gain a foothold outside the Eye of Terror, they will lose one of the chief suppliers for Guard Regiments, the Cadian Shock Troopers.

Alexander then looked to the weapons placed down on the table in front of him. His bolt revolver laid ready for battle, polished and cleaned. Next to it was the bolts with their cylinders. He hooked the holster on his side and reached for a curved Hylian blade, gifted to him from Link. He withdrew the eight inch curved steel blade, words of the Warrior's Code were inscribed on the blade in Hylian. He tied that off on his boot and reached for the next weapon. Many of the smashers gave Alexander a trinked or a weapon for his battles ahead. Snake gave Alexander one of his teal bandanas, Nana chipped in a soda, Samus allowed Alexander to use one of her Void satchel, which would greatly allow him to carry some of this extra equipment. Other of the Smashers gave him other items and weapons, but Sheik was still feeling nervous for him.

She stepped up behind him and placed on of her hands on his shoulder and he reached over and placed his hand over it. "I'll be fine Sheik. You will be fine without me." Sheik placed her chin on his hand and sighed slightly. She reached over and passed him his coat and he placed it over his shoulders. He reached over and picked up his hat. Sheik walked next to Alexander walked out of the room. After a while of walking in silence, Alexander spoke again, "Sheik, I would have stayed if this was something else, the Planetary Governor of Moors invited me to diner I would tell him to take a walk in the blackness of space without a suit, or if I was to be thrown unto an obvious meat grinder. But this is Cadia, whom I served alongside during my days as a cadet."

She sighed and shook her head. "Still, you are going to a war that I won't be able to join your side. Just," She stopped and faced him, placing one of her fingers on his chest. "Stay alive and come home safely." Alexander nodded and the two continued until they reached the dining room, where Alexander saw a place set for him. He sat down with his wife and the two ate is silence, only they were there.

Afterwards, Alexander kissed his wife goodbye, she reminded him to be safe. Alexander left through the front door and walked down the road for a while, gathering his thoughts and inner calm. Anything short of that and he would not be what was asked of him. He asked if this was what he wanted, after all it was only requested that he went, he wasn't being ordered to go to Cadia. He could just forget about the whole thing and just stay back here. The idea seemed really tempting, but in the end he knew he had to go off to the frontlines. He was needed there.

He reached into the coat pocket and produced a small palm size glowing device. He pressed the rune in the center of it, and the lights spun around for a moment. Then the Warp took him. He felt the air fly out of his lungs and he looked around for a mere moment at the unshielded powers of the warp. He saw greens, blues, purples and all other colors just flying all around him. His head soon went into spinning fits and before he knew it he was back on solid ground again.

His world was still slightly spinning and he shook his vision back into place. He looked around where he was. It looked like a traditional frontline command headquarters, although there was plenty of wolf iconography adorning the walls. He placed the hot teleporter into his pocket once again, and not a moment to soon before one of the doors hissed open. He turned to look at who it was and his vision fell upon three Space Wolves, both of them armed with glowing plasma combi-bolters.

On how little Alexander had read on the Space Wolves, mainly due to the lack of material out there, he understood that the Space wolves could care little on what the Codex Astarte dictated ten thousand years ago. It was quite obvious that these were the new Brothers, known as Blood Claws. He could almost smell their eagerness to spill blood of their enemies. Ranks were done not by an individual basis, but rather how many years of service was done, save the Wolf Guard, then it was who had claimed the most glory worth of achieving such a position to protect the Jarls of the Great Companies. The Blood Claws looked down on him, flaring their nostrils and fingers were about ready to tighten on the trigger. Alexander was about to speak when a much louder voice did.

"By my command whelps, lower your weapons." The voice was like two granite boulders slamming into each other, and the Blood Claws immediately obeyed, some more slowly than others. They parted and Logan Grimnar entered the chambers. The Great Wolf was every embodiment of the Wolves. His chest was larger then a barrel of ale and his limbs were as thick as tree trunks. He had a long flowing snow beard that ran down like a waterfall and his eyes were two piercing shards of ice. "Alexander Aquila, we meet at last."

Alexander's tongue was tied off in his moth for a bit, but he eventually found the words. "Logan Grimnar, Great Wolf of the Space Wolves. I never imagined our paths would cross." Alexander prayed those words came out with more confidence then he felt inside. Few know how properly hold themselves in the presence of a great Space Marine such as that of Logan. The Great Wolf wore Terminator armor with a massive wolf hide adorning his back, the open mouth acted as a crown of sorts on his head. He also carried an axe that was almost as tall as Alexander, and an extremely ornate storm bolter was affixed on his other arm.

Logan Grimnar chuckled, like thunder off in the distance. "Indeed, normally other chapters words of praise would mean little in the eyes of the Sons of Russ. However, when I heard that this was Pilate's final pupil who achieved such great feats, I had to see if they were true." He gestured for Alexander to follow, which Alexander did so after a moment of hesitation. "You see, after I heard of your deeds of inspiring the defense of Haven and another planet, I knew your knowledge would be needed for this defense. Moral amongst the Guard have broken after the spectacle their comrades in arms was made." His face turned sour, and Alexander didn't know what he meant by that. Logan brought him to a room with a pict-player and after hitting a rune, Logan showed Alexander the spectacle of what happened.

* * *

Alexander's face was drenched in a cold sweat as he watched what unfolded before them. Every fiber of his body ordered his gaze to turn away from the screen. They told him to look away as more then two thousand captured Imperial Guardsmen from the Cadian 8th were ritually disemboweled before the gaze of a city's defenders. He heard their blood curdling screams, saw as their own organs were pulled out with clawed hands right before the victim's very eyes. Each one of those screams, those sights, the laughter from those doing it, all told him to turn away, not to heed one more second of it. But he owed it to them. Those Guardsmen died and he needed to watch in respect of their sacrifice.

Logan pressed the rune again and the pict stopped and faded to black. Alexander's legs found a small stool in the room and he sat down on it, wiping his brow. His fingers were trembling for a spare Fire Weed stick but he ignored it. Logan let out a mighty sigh, "You now know why moral is at an all time low. Commissars are doing their best to keep discipline and my Brethren are trying all they can to inspire the Guardsmen. But by Russ it will take more than bolter courage and tales to keep the lines from shattering like thin ice. We need a victory, and one that will inspire all of the Guard to stand and fight!" His voice rumbled through the halls and Alexander flinched slightly at the sheer volume of the voice.

His gaze fell upon Alexander, and the Great Wolf pointed to him. "And for that, I turned to several of the other chapters who came to the frontlines. It was when I heard from Master of the Shadows Nero Bearclaw did I find such a fine warrior for this task."

"Wait." Alexander said, thinking he heard them wrong. "Master of the Shadows? That would only mean…"

The scion of Russ nodded his mighty head. "Penn Silvermoon fell in battle against a fallen Dreadnought. Nero was selected for the mantel of leadership. A young whelp I must admit, not even two hundred years of age and he is in command of a relatively full strength Chapter. He spoke highly of you, though he never did tell me of the exact words of his time with you. For that, you will have to tell me over a feast I have prepared in your welcome. The meat is hot and the ale is strong."

Alexander chuckled, he had heard about the feasts the Space Wolves had on the eves of battle. More often than not a strong ale, the kind that could dissolve a mortal's intestinal track if certain steps weren't taken. A good meal would take his mind off of the images he saw, Emperor willing. "I have heard, and I will look forward to sharing it with the rest of the packs along with the mighty Great Wolf. I only hope I can keep my ale like any Wolf."

Logan laughed with him, "I will take you up on that challenge, but we must make our way. Descriptions are nice but you cannot eat or drink words."

* * *

Sheik sighed and placed the last of her clothing in a bag. Tying off the end he gave it to a loyal toad and he carried it without complaint to the Master Hand, who would whisk it away to Hyrule, where many of the Smashers were to stay for a few weeks to take a much needed brake. There were a few exceptions, namely Peach had he own affairs to attend to in the Mushroom Kingdom, and she was dragging along her leash with Marth at the end of it. Several of the others were heading back to their own places for their brake. It was everyone else who was going to take time off in the Hylian Kingdom, mainly because Ike and Zelda asked them to come.

Sheik wondered how Alexander was faring against his enemy. She didn't believe he was already in combat, but then again the way he referred to Cadia as the frontlines, that might just be the case. He picked up one of the few things he left, which was his wedding band. He was going to wear a silver band in it's place Sheik gave him, but mainly because he didn't want to wake up one morning and find that his throat was slit for a fine ring.

She placed that into her belt and looked around her room for anything she might have forgotten. When she didn't she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall way. She was worried about Alexander, then again, who wouldn't be afraid of their loved one off into a battlefield. She wondered if Alexander was going to come back intact. The trought of him being in catastrophic injuries scared her. He was going to come back with a few new scars and war stories, nothing more than that, she told herself over and over.

Then the next question was raised and one that made her stop and clench her stomach. What if he missed the birth of their children? Would she forgive him for that, or even worse, would he be able to forgive himself for not being there? She sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind, Alexander knew how to survive. Yet no matter how many times she reassured herself, there was always some form of nagging doubt. Whatever it was, she was still worried about him.

* * *

The makeshift Great Hall in which the feast was prepared was lit by a massive fire, to keep the night chill out of the air. The fire was lit by the wooden planks from destroyed buildings, as logs were far from their city in the hands of heretics. Servants drifted in and out of the hall with massive platters with venison, chicken, bread, cheeses and other foodstuff. Medians brought in large tankards filled to the brim with the legendary ale known to the Space Wolves. Alexander and Logan sat side by side at their own table while other Wolves sat shoulder to shoulder devouring food, making loud boasts, and downing tankard after tankard. Foam was dripping down the mouths of many of the younger wolves, but the older wolves were enjoying the alcohol just as much.

Alexander tore off a hunk of bread and stuffed into his mouth. He was gifted, as he saw it, to adapt to many social practices of varying classes. He could eat like a native of Fenris one night and then he could dine as if he was in the Hylian Royal Court the next night. He reached for his tankard of ale, which was free of the slave the Space Wolves used to nullify their organs to allow the alcohol to flood their systems. After washing it down, he reached for a hunk of venison, in which the Great Wolf asked his next question. "So after the events on Haven, Nero didn't tell me much of your next encounter with the forces of Chaos with you at his side. Care to add some light?"

Alexander tore the warm venison with his bare hands, thinking about it for a moment. "That is a bit hard to explain, Great Wolf. I don't know where to start. Warp take me, I even don't know where the proper beginning is. But it was after I had to clear up some Orks who made their way to the Moors for another WAAARGH. But in all essence, I was brought to another planet and held there for two months and a week. Torture was a daily occurrence, some even hourly."

Alexander shuttered, remembering the pain. He had gone through many things; the rack, warp lightning, stabbings, a thousand cuts, whips with salt brine soaked into the cords, almost anything possible was done. "Afterwards," Alexander continued, his hand drifting to that much needed flagon of ale. "I was brought out for execution, to make me confess to killing the ruler of the land. That was narrowly avoided, had it not been for the guard captain and someone else." He smiled as he though to that someone else. His finger flexed to the bright sliver band. "Then it was an epic tale of catching the true murders and fight the damned powers of the warp. I'm sorry Gimnar, but I cannot tell the entirety of the story over a tankard and a single feast. Later you will know all, but for now, "Alexander raised his mug and slammed it into Logan's tankard. "We live and make merry, for tomorrow we may very well die."

Logan laughed hearty and downed the remnants of his tankard before slamming it down on the table, causing the wood to creak and protest. "That's the spirit. We will feed this for our brothers, any left over we shall distribute amongst the guard. While food may not truly forget what happened there, it will work for something." Alexander nodded and bit into the dear tasting the warm flesh. Juices dribbled down his chin, in which he whipped away with the back of his hand. He laughed to himself, but underneath the food, the haze from the ale, and the laughter, part of him knew full well that this was a warm welcome to a hard fight.

Alexander reached for his half filled mug of ale and ripped another fistful of meat. If this was to be a hard fought war, in which it would tax him to his limit, he deicide to let it come then. He was ready.

But tonight was a day of celebrations, death and destruction would wait until the coming day.

* * *

Sergeant Major Harkness looked around through his night vision. The forest life on the planet was normal for any temperate world. Making a gesture with his open hand the rest of his squad moved up, not making any sound. Their autoguns were in hand, silencers attached to them just incase there was any intelligent life on this planet. His face was smeared with dark paints of blacks, grays and white as were many others. Their Ratling, nicknamed Goldfish for his small size as well as his attractiveness to shiny things, wore a black bandana and the traditional tar black for night operations, which the others wore as well. "Alright lads, we're suppose to scout out this sector of the planet, see if there is any civilization of any sorts. Remember, no noise if we happen to get into a fight, silencer and knife only. Clear?"

A chorus of ayes and affirmatives reached his ears and the special operations team moved out, being extremely careful not to make a huge amount of sound when they moved. The wildlife consisted of dear, wolves, coyotes and other animals. Harkness never truly cared why they were here. He was a servant and a true servant never yields to doubt. All he cared about was his orders and the well being of his squad. Goldfish was the furthest ahead and gestured for Harkness to come over to show him something. Harkness broke into a silent jog and reached down to pick up the rifle.

"I'm seeing lights from the south west, what do you think that is?" Goldfish ased as he passed off the rifle to Harkness. Harkness looked down the direction Pork Chop was referring to. He could see something off in the distance, but he would have to be closer to be sure what it was. It did indded look like some form of light, but he would have to be absolutely certain that it was before he told the Lord General anything. He passed the rifle back and gestured his squad to follow him.

They dashed over the rocks and other forms of natural life, but then they stopped right where they were. They heard the sound of explosions in the distance, and soon the sky began to flash greens, yellows, reds, blues, whites and purples. Their heads turned and saw the explosions of fireworks off in the distance. "Orders are the same, we find out what kind of civilizations exist on this planet."

Harkness picked up the pace again and the squad began their run again. Eventually they reached a cliff overlooking where the fireworks came from. They then began to make their observations.

* * *

**Another day, another Chapter. I know you appreciate these coming out so soon, but my schedule is going to get really busy really quick. So they might be a bit more spaced out then others.**

**As always, read and review.**

**Flame Falcon **


	3. Wolves: Chapter 3

**"We Astartes are a part of cruel irony. We are bred for war, trained, engineered, and conditioned for every battlefield known to the entirety of man. Void battles, boarding actions, trench warfare, sieges and close quarters slaughter, we were trained. It is that we fight for a peace we will never be able to take part of that makes me laugh grimly, for I know it to be true. When the last foe has been dusted from our boots, what use will there be for us? Some Legions, I am forced to admit, are designed for defense, should the need arise. But those who were created to conquer, will we ever live to ushered into the lives of peace and understanding? The question of being killed by the one who gave us all life chills me to the marrow of my bones. But we serve, even into exile, I still serve.**

**This is our fate, if it is to be so. Where is the Astarte and the Rhino? Where is the vox that is blaring? How has it come to this, what made it come to this? How could this happen?"**

**-From the recordings of Jeremiah Cobra, Loyalist World Eater**

Alexander massaged his temples of his head, the haze of the hangover inside his skull. That was the last time he was going to take the challenge of drinking a Space Wolf under the table. Emperor, if Sheik ever saw him do that, he would be dead. He now just wished or a silent day but Logan called him for a tactical meeting with several of the members of his command staff, including many Rune Priests, Iron Priests and pack leaders. Alexander was the only human amongst the gathered warriors, and all were standing over parchment maps that displayed the movements of the forces of chaos. Logan Grimnar pointed a massive finger towards the center of the map. "The forces of chaos are gaining ground daily. Moral amongst are Guard allies have dwindled to the breaking point. We need a victory, and one that will set the spirits of our allies high and those of our enemies plummeting."

One of the wolves, a Rune Priest judging by the physic hood. "We have casted the runes down like our for-brethren had done so many times over. What we read was that a small village will face the greatest of winters and one torch can hold it back." They looked over the parchment and placed their hands on a small outpost, "This is the place where this winter is to take place." Alexander looked down on the small outpost, it was on the edge of the lines of chaos. Outpost XIII.

Logan looked down and flicked through a dataslate. "Outpost XIII, a small place on the lines of Imperial lines. Populated by conscripts and a few Storm Trooper squads." He growled slightly at the prospect. He looked to Alexander and sighed. "This is a gamble, but your predictions has not led me astray just yet. Alexander, I think this is what you will have the proper expertise in, I am trusting you will hold out against this onslaught. Have I your word?"

Alexander slammed his fist into his left shoulder and gave a curt bow in his head. Smiling slightly, Logan turned to one of the wolves next to him. "Grey Hunter Erickson." A Space Wolf in ornate armor stepped forward, a flowing salt and pepper beard rolling down his neck. "I want you to take your pack and accompany them to their battlefield. Many glories and honors be upon you if you survive." The Grey hunter nodded his head and Alexander gently crossed his fingers and whispered some prayers to the Emperor, hoping that he would be able to survive through this.

Logan finished the rest of the meeting and Alexander left the tactical room with the rest. He knew he was going to be tossed out into the fires, he knew that and he was going to be surprised if it wasn't that way. As he left he heard someone following him, his hand drifted towards his revolver and his gaze landed upon a tall, even for Astarte terms, Rune Priest. He was a young one even at that, having little to no beard what so ever. Alexander could sense that this one was a headstrong pup. "I sense your powers, young Commissar." The blue ethereal eyes looked Alexander in the eyes, causing Alexander to sigh in defeat. He guessed that there was no point in trying to deny it, it was going to come out eventually. An unsanctioned psyker walking around in the open fields of chaos, it was just a disaster just waiting to happen. He knew it was going draw attention. However, the Priest gestured for Alexander to demonstrate what he could do. "I sense that you are trained in some form, but not in the traditional way of the Imperial way nor into the ways of chaos. Give me a demonstration of your powers, it seems to be close to that of which we are trained in the native ways of our planet."

Alexander closed his eyes softly for a moment and reached deep within to his veins of power to find that strength. When his eyes reopened, the blue flames came from his back and took the shapes of wings, the sprites of energy that he had come to rely on more than one occasion. His commissar's coat was transformed into the holy plate and chainmail that he fought with unto the fields of Hyrule. His white tabard fluttered with energy and the Space Wolf chuckled. "You were not only trained, I can sense that this power was given to you by blood lineage. Now, defend." The Wolf in one smooth movement raised his hands and bolts of lightning shot out. Alexander raised his own hand and blocked the incoming bolts with nothing more then a thought. The Rune was strong, but Alexander was strong in his own right.

The Wolf ceased, and Alexander bashed back with one of his own powers. The Priest merely pushed the energy aside and laughed merrily. "You are powerful for a mortal, but make no mistake. No one will be le to best Wolves in a battle of strength, wits or minds." The insult was made to throw Alexander off with anger, and by all rights it did work. Alexander lashed out with a lance of pure flame, slamming into the gloater's shoulder plate, burning the paint and runes up into smoke. The Rune priest growled and slammed his fists together, bellowing a word in his native tongue "FUS!", the force bashing Alexander off his feet. The words of power were not to be underestimated, as Alexander quickly learned. Alexander pulled himself up, just in time to see a lance of warp ice come flying at him. Alexander quickly withdrew his sword and sliced the ice into three even pieces.

"You underestimate me, Librarian." Alexander muttered back in an even tone, but the malice was not missing from his word choice. The Wolf sent another barrage of lighting at Alexander who responded with using his sword as a lighting rod. All of the psyker lighting flew twords his blade and using that, Alexander drained the lightning into his own veins, powering himself. "You wanted to see what I am capable of, now you have. Keep this up, and you will witness what it is to mess with a Hylian." The Rune Priest snarled and swung at Alexander with his staff, Alexander ducked the incoming blow, Alexander lashed out with his sword, slicing several trinkets that dangled from the armor of the librarian. He chuckled as the Space Wolf was trying with all of his might to land a lasting blow on Alexander, though he would occasionally land a glancing blow with his staff, it was not enough to get Alexander the damage needed to land him flat on his back.

Lashing out with all of his physic might, the Priest blasted Alexander off of his feet sending the Commissar flying across the room. Alexander landed with a harsh bang and the Rune Priest managed to bash his skull with the side of his staff. Alexander swore under his breath and when the second blow was about to come down on him, Alexander reached out and gripped the shaft of the staff. His muscles strained and Alexander focused his powers to his limbs, putting the gloater at an equal. Alexander squirmed to stand up and the Rune Priest placed an open palm onto Alexander's forehead. Alexander screamed a psyker scream, the Son of Russ peering into his most well buried memories.

The Wolf jumped back, the sheer amount of pain and anger Alexander stored in his memories slammed against the psyker greater than any mortal blow could. The son of Russ looked at Alexander, who gave the Wolf a gaze that would freeze the fires of hell over. "I had no idea… surely you mustn't…" The gloater found himself lost for words and Alexander inhaled a deep breath sharply, calming his nerves. Alexander walked forward to the Priest, the Wolf's own staff clenched firmly in his hands. Alexander held the staff out to the Wolf, offering a warrior back his weapon was a sign of truce in many nations. Even the Wolves believed that if a warrior gave the weapon back to an unarmed opponent, the mark of a better man is in his soul.

The Rune Priest locked his fingers around the bone shaft and Alexander let go of the staff. All the while, none of the other's had noticed their quarrel, they were far to busy shouting over each other to see whom would carry the glory into battle. The Rune Priest sighed and placed his gauntlet hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander flinched under the weight and from the hand who it belonged to. The Wolf couldn't find a slight amount of blame for that. Alexander knew what was ahead of him, and he didn't need the trouble at those who gave him shelter and aid to be at arms against him, rather then for him.

* * *

Harkness' brows flurried and not for the first time. He had spent the past seven hours, along with the rest of his squad examining this cluster of life. He had no idea what the hell this place was. Was it a bastion of the tau empire, or a smaller cluster of many xeno life forms? He had seen humans, what would appear to be a distant cousin of the Eldar, and other xeno species he had no name for. He rubbed his eyes from fatigue and placed a finder to his com. "This is Harkness to Valkarie 24, requesting an extraction at Zeta- Three- Imperium. Found forms of life however they appear to be nothing more than iron age in technology. Request that we extract and continue our search somewhere else."

The voice who picked up the other end was the Lord General himself. "Request denied sergeant major. Your orders are to capture the ruling body of the city. Capture is preferable, but if needed, lethal force has been authorized." The line went dead, causing words that would be considered impolite to escape the sergeant major's mouth. After a moment, he regained some of his self control and motioned for the rest of his squad to gather around him. "Alright lads, we got to go see what rulers we are going to be changing at a short amount of time. Check your guns, Mason, what's the status on our ammo supplies?"

"I got fifteen extra magazines, but more then fracking likely we'll be burning through them before we know it. Twenty round magazines never seem to last long enough." The older munitions master chuckled ever so lightly. He slammed a fresh clip home in his rifle and gestured to the rest. "Make sure your knives are sharpened and your minds are cleared. I have no idea what they are capable of, but for the most part it looks like some feudal weapons."

Goldfish chuckled manically, and drew a sawed off pump action. "It looks like I will be needing this if we are going to be fighting inside that building." He opened the loading chamber and slid in twelve shot shells. Harkness shuttered at the glee the Ratling showed in battle. No Overlander was a stranger to combat, having to fight for the survival of their lives before they were selected. But Goldfish seemed to come alive in it. While many would see it as a talent that would get someone far in the Imperial Guard, Harkness new that men like Goldfish would put his squad mates at risk. He grunted and nodded to the Ratling and pulled out a pair of his monoculars. He looked at the ornate stonework and felt a growl escape his mouth. There were many squads and in the early morning, he and his men would be discovered in a matter of moments. There had to be another way in.

He saw that opportunity in a matter of moments. On the north side of the building, third floor, there was an open window. He gestured to Malthus, who carried with him a crossbow with an andamanitum cord tied to the bolt. Malthus saw the target and looked down the scope of his crossbow, finding his target. After a moment, Malthus fired and the sound of the cord cutting through the air sounded all around them. The cross bow bolt found its target and slammed into the stone and Malthus pulled on the cord and tied it off to the nearby tree. Harkness took out a metal lock and placed it on the wire.

He exhaled sharply and ran towards the edge. He leapt off the edge and held on the metal lock on his hands. The sound of the wire running over him and felt the cool morning wind in his face. He let go of the hook and rolled into the castle. He brought his autogun up to his shoulder and scanned the room for a split second. It was a small stone room with a nice bed with someone sleeping in it. He held a fist to the window, signaling the others not to get in. Harkness looked over the sleeping figure, his gun trained. When he noticed that it was a maid, he raised his gun back and gestured for the others to come on.

The other members of his squad rolled in and they moved as quiet as they could. Using his knife, Harkness pulled the door open and aimed his autogun with one hand. Seeing no guards, Harkness gestured for them to move forward. Breathing slowly, Harkness moved slowly across the hallway. He had no idea what he was going to face, but by the Emperor, he was going to meet it head on.

* * *

"I don't like this." One of the Grey Hunters said as they rode in a rhino towards their destination. Alexander occupied the seat closest to the door the other six Space Wolves were right next to him, three on each side of the troop carrier. "Not one bit."

The one closest to Alexander let out a barking laugh. "As always Sven, is it because you can't hold your stomach in battle just as you can't hold your drink?" Alexander winced at the insult. To challenge a Space Wolf's ability to hold his drink was one thing, to call him a coward on top of it all was one of the worst insults that could be bestowed upon a Wolf. Sven made one of those looks that said I really want to kill you right now. The Pack Leader gave a primal growl and the wolves promptly shut their mouths. Alexander laid his head against the steel haul of the Rhino. Even over the engine roar, he could hear the explosions over it all. They were getting closer with each turn of the treed. Soon he would be out fighting the enemies of man, and by all means he was looking forward to it like just another chore. When applied with enough faith, anything could be a chore.

The carrier tuned right and soon Alexander could feel the breaks being applied to the Rhino. The door swung open and the troops rolled out without complaint. The cold mud licked at their boots and they walked out to inspect the garrison. Their gazes fell upon a small outpost made of sheet steel and wooden logs. "I come to fight for a fort and I see that the fort is gone." One of the Grey hunters muttered under his breath. Alexander and Pack Leader Erickson were at the head of the group. Alexander could see on the horizon the incoming forces of chaos. The skies were turning a blood red and it was only noon, warp lightning shot all around the background. If there was any true meaning of being at the gates of hell, this was it.

Alexander moved through the doors and noticed that there was a young confessor, about five years older then he. The confessor was directing troops and carried a blackened blade in his hand along with an open prayer book in the other. His crimson red robes was stained with blood of his own and his enemies. When his gaze turned to the approaching Space Wolves and Commissar, he bowed his head and breathed a prayer of thanks. When they got closer, he shut his book and drove his sword into the ground while brining up his hand into a salute. "Confessor Talos, Fifty-eight Cadian Conscripts."

Alexander returned the crisp salute and so did Erickson. "Commissar-Captain Alexander Aquila. Forgive me for saying father, but are you all that is left?"

The young confessor nodded, "I am unless the good captain rises from his grave. So far, Alexander, he wishes to stay put." He looked to the horizon and sighed. "I have done all that I can to kep their dying spirits up, but it has little effect. We know that we are all dead, it's all just a matter on how much we make the enemy pay before they get our lives."

Erickson hefted his bolter, "You have survived for so long, that alone is worth of a saga. But now you are no longer alone. The forces of hell have come unto our doorstep, and by Russ, we're going to send them back." Talos beamed and they followed the young man of the cloth around. The conscripts seemed to look in awe of the Space Marines and Commissar-Captain. Many fell down to their knees and bowed their heads down to the walking forces. "Look at them, they have no idea what they are fighting against. They are sent to their deaths and they will never be remembered and forgotten."

Alexander sighed and nodded. "That is the way the Guard, we die forgotten and unremembered to the greater part of humanity. But it is to those few we are actually remembered that we will helped to survive makes all the difference"

They reached the bastion and Talos gestured over the horizon. "We have only a few hundred within the walls and the best we can give you is an autogun and a heavy stubber. I have all of he hopes that we can survive, but then again we have so many that come against us. We need any thing that can give us the upper hand. Alexander, we will need any of your tactics that you have." Alexander looked at the bastion and then to the horizon. He sighed and then his eyes lit up with a renewed conviction.

"Order all of our heavy weapon to take positions along the lines facing the chaos lines. I want any and all artillery to shell the enemy to paste as soon as they reach our range. Get the men into proper firing lines and get ready for the incoming waves." Talos nodded and turned to carry the orders to those orders. Alexander suddenly felt a massive pressure land on his head. He fell to his knee and grunted in pain. Erickson knelt down to him and placed a massive gauntlet on Alexander's shoulder.

"What is it, Alexander?"

Alexander breathed out sharply and rose to his feet. "Nothing, I just received a very bad feeling. Not about this battle." He turned to face the battle field. "And I hope it was nothing at all." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sheik was there when the first bombing run flew over head. She was there when the lines drop pods were slamming into the ground all around the city. The sky turned black with all of the incoming troops. From where she didn't know. She feared chaos had come back to this world once again. The conversations drifted back to her head.

_"For Emperor's sake, Ike! Let me fight." She bellowed at him. The plated armord figure of the high king shook his head._

_"Sheik, you know Alexander would not let me live if I put you in harms way. I have sent out messages to those who aided us. The Knights of Corax, the Blood of Dorn, The Warlords, The Guardians of the Aquila, and the Sons of the Blade. Even my home land and the mushroom kingdom have received a call for aid."_

_"You know as well as I do they will not reach us in time to make a difference. The armies of death come and you will need every able body that can to fight." _

_Ike shook his head and placed Alexander's Aquila in her hand then touched her stomach. "Think about them. It is for your own survival that I am doing this for you. My wife will accompany me to the battle field and if the worst comes, she will come back and you will escape all of this." He walked away, leaving a confused and angered Sheik in his wake._

She knew what Ike was doing was in the right for her own survival, but that didn't mean she agreed to it. The children were taken to the caves, hopefully where they will be able to escape all of this carnage.

The Smashers were ready for battle, but they were few. The army was mobilized and positions on the walls were taken. But, Sheik sighed as she watched the approach of troops and tanks come for the city from her window, it would all be for naught. They were outnumbered by the sand of the world. Ike and Zelda took to the walls along with any fighting force they could muster. A message had been sent to the others, to the Astarte chapters that had once aided them. They knew none of them would reach it in time to make a difference. But it would make certain that the deaths would be avenged in due time.

She heard a pair of footsteps approach behind her and when she turned, there was only a barrel of an autogun trained at her. Before she could speak, a damp cloth covered her mouths and nostrils. The chemical smell of anther soon illed her lungs and as she hit the ground, she knew all too well who they were facing. Overlanders, though not of the 38th, they were Guardsmen. How had it come to this she asked herself.

* * *

**Well, this is getting dark. Expect for the next few chapters to be battle chapters and soon some older OCs will be making a come back, and soon we will be getting some new ones.**

**Until the next update,**

**Flame Falcon**


End file.
